Heritage
by RequiredWolf
Summary: Heritage is usually something that you grow up with, but this is not the case for Beastboy. Something happens to him that changes nearly everything about him. Can the others accept these changes? More importantly, can he?
1. Chapter 1

Dream POV

Two scientists and their son are traveling along a jungle path. "Mommy, I wanna see the monkeys!", the little boy exclaimed as he struggled to get out of his father's arms. "Garfield, you always want to see the monkeys." huffed his mother. "Oh, come on Marie, let him walk on his own, it's normal for a boy to want to explore." said the father. "Alright, but you will not leave my sight Garfield" said Marie as she put him down. He immediately went to work climbing trees and wearing imself out. Within a couple minutes, the little boy got tired and the three went back to their camp.

During the middle of the night, little Garfield woke up and saw a monkey outside. He ambled out of the house and tried to spot the monkey. He soon found it in a tree, so Garfield climbed the tree so he could try to pet it. Oblivious to the growling the monkey was making towards the boy, Garfield trudged on. Once he got close enough to touch it, the monkey attacked the little boy. The boy screamed and fell out of the tree, waking up his parents immediately. "Marie get him to the lab now!" screamed Mark as he tried to see what color the monkey was.

A few hours passed and Garfield woke up in a lot of pain and he could hear the screams of his parents. "Marie, he has sakutia, if I don't give him this antidote, he will die!" yelled Mark at a crying Marie. "No I will not let my son become some science experiment!" cried Marie. "Think about this logically Marie with the antidote, he has a chance to live but if he don't give it to him soon, it will be too late," Mark explained in a forced calm voice. "Alright, as long as he lives, I'll do anything."

End Dream POV

"I haven't had that dream in a long time," said Beastboy to himself when he could stop himself from shaking. Dreams about his childhood always unnerved Beastboy, and he was afraid the others would find out and want to know why. "I just have to avoid them today," decided Beastboy as he got out of bed. He walked into the kitchen before anyone could see him, got some food, and wrote a note to the others that said that he was going to be in the city all day and to call him if there is an emergency. He quickly morphed into a Hawk and flew out the window.

Raven's POV

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," there was suddenly a knock on my door. I groaned, thinking that it was already time for Beastboy to start telling me jokes. I get up and walked to my door and opened it to see Starfire, suddenly a joke from Beastboy sounded much better, for she knew what was coming. "Friend Raven, would you like to accompany me to the mall of shopping today?" I sighed, knowing I had no excuse not to and I really didn't feel like having pudding of sadness, so I agreed. Maybe I could get Beastboy to notice me, thought Raven as she was getting ready. Yes the empath had already realized she had a certain affection for the changeling that was more than friends. She just hadn't fgured out if it was some school yard crush or if it was something deeper. "Alright Starfire, I'm ready" as soon as Raven had said that she found herself flying outside the tower by an over-enthusiastic Starfire."This is going to be a long day," grumbled Raven under her breath.

Beastboy's POV

Deep breaths and happy thoughts, Beastboy thought as he rocked himself back and forth in the forest outside of Jump City. The dream had affected him more than he initially thought it would. I looked around at the forest I chose to flee to when my freak out over my dream ended. It was as close as a city in California could get to being like the jungles of Africa. Sometimes, I miss Africa, the scents that weren't polluted by the cities, the peacefullness of the land, and mostly about the tribe his parents had lived outside of on their expedition. The tribe leader, King Tawaba welcomed the family with open arms. After I had gotten turned green, he was the only villager that accepted me. After my parents died, he took me in and helped me with my powers and how to defend myself at such a young age. "Alright enough of my past, a nap would help me." My last coherent thought was that hopefuly that these dreams won't repeat themself.

Raven's POV- several hours later

Beastboy is still not back from the city but luckily, there was no emergencies today so we all had a full day break. Though, there were some times I considered causing one for the sole purpose of getting out of the dreaded "mall of shopping." On the bright side, I was able to buy a new book from the store today. I also picked up a gift to give to Beastboy. I only need to find a good time to give it to him without the others knowing.

"Just walk up to him and give the gift to him and then kiss him!" "I don't know why you have to be so shy about it," said brave from inside Raven's head.

"But what if he rejects us and he never wants to see us again?" whimpered timid.

"I'm quite sure we all know that Beastboy has some sort of affection toward us, why else would he always bother us and try to make us feel included?" said knowledge.

"That is a good point, I just hope I haven't been too mean to him so he doesn't stop what he does." said Raven as she called the impromptu meeting in her head to a close.


	2. Chapter 2

Beastboy's POV

"How long was I sleeping?" asked Beastboy out loud to himself as he got up from where he had slumbered. A loud ringing alerted him to danger. Then he realized that it was only someone trying to call him on his communicator. Looking at his communicator, he realized, much to his shock, there were 36 missed calls from someone trying to call his communicator. "I know i'm a heavy sleeper but this is ridiculous," thought Bastboy as he mentally prepared himself for the chewing out that was sure to come with Robin's obsessiveness with keeping the trackers on the communicators on. He only planned on staying away for an hour, how was he supposed to know he was going to fall asleep? He carefully answered the call on his communicator, as if a single button could make it blow up.

"WHERE IN THE SAM HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY!?" Robin screeched into the communicator.

"He he, I may or may not have fell asleep," Beastboy said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I want you at the tower now, Beastboy."

By the time Beastboy had gotten home, night had already bean to ascend onto the city. He cautiously snuck into the common room hoping nobody would be waiting for him to arrive.

Maybe next time, Beastboy

As soon as he had stepped into the Common room, he found himself rushed by two angry and two worried titans.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" screeched Raven. Apparently Robin had decided not to spread the news.

Beastboy decided to try to make a joke out of this, "Oh you know, Narnia. That lion guy is a pretty chill dude." As soon as he felt dark magic lift him from the floor, Beastboy decided that a joke was not a very good idea.

"YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING ALL DAY AND YOU JOKE ABOUT IT WHEN YOU GET HOME? Raven yelled as her powers pushed him against a wall.

"Umm, sorry?" Beastboy meeped. Raven looked beyond pissed, this is the most emotional i've seen her, mused Beastboy to himself.

"Friend we were very worried about your well being, we even asked the Doom Patrol if they had seen you." said Starfire.

"Shit, Mento must be pissed." Beastboy muttered.

"Mento isn't the one you should be worried about." said Robin, "You should be worried about how much months of training you are getting for this."

"I fell asleep, I wasn't wanting to be bothered so I turned off the tracker on my communicator. said Beastboy as he tried to defend himself.

"Just exactly how loud is your communicator when it rings?" questioned Raven as she got out her communicator and called Beastboy's. The only sound was a small ringing, not even loud enough to disturb star's cooking living under the sofa. "Well there's the problem," said Raven.

"Cyborg, fix his communicator in the morning, for now just put his ID chip in a spare one. Beastboy handed his communicator to Cyborg, who popped the panel off the back and took out a chip. He then took out a spare communicator and put the chip in it and then handed the new communicator to the boy. Everyone is free to go, except Beastboy. said Robin after Cyborg was finished.

As soon as the others left, Beastboy asked, "So what am I going to be doing instead of sleeping tonight?"

"Since you've been sleeping all day, you're going to be going on a trip." answered Robin.

"What kind of trip will it be?" asked Beastboy.

"You will be heading to Africa, you are the most suited to the environment there. You will leave tonight, there have been strange occurances such as whole villages turn up missing. I'm sending you to figure out what or who is taking them. You will call for back up if you get into a fight, don't try to engage the enemy without us there. Is that understood?" asked Robin

"Yes, though since I am going there you may as well know: I grew up in Africa and I know the language. I'll you see you guys when I figure out who it is." With that, Beastboy changed into a bird ad started the trip to his old home.

 ** **Hours later**** ** **Raven's POV****

Raven woke up suddenly from another nightmare. She had always had nightmares, but in this one, Beastboy went missing and someone mailed his head to the tower a week later. She was so startled by the dream that she almost went to his door to see if he was there. "Wait, I can just use my powers so I don't risk waking him up. She searched for all of the titans:

Robin- check

Starfire- check

Cyborg- check

Beastboy- Oh, no

 ** **Beastboy's POV****

I was flying when I heard my communicator buzz. (I always wondered what happened to his communicator when he morphed, let's just say for the sake of the story that it morphs with his and he can still hear when people are calling) He headed for land and morphed into a human and answered his communicator.

"Beastboy, where are you?" Raven asked in a worried tone.

"Robin sent me on a mission, where you worried for little old me?" Beastboy teased.

"Well when you go up missing in the middle of the night, it kind of makes me think you were taken by someone." Raven said.

"Well don't worry, I'm just going to Africa, besides I'm not allowed to engage anyone without calling for backup anyway, so I'll be fine." Beastboy explained.

"Well then don't do anything stupid." she responded.

"I don't need you telling me not to do anything stupid. Since all you're going to do is insult me, goodbye" With that, the boy hung up and continued his flight towards Africa.

'good going Raven, now he hates you even more.' she thought to herself angrily.

The next morning was strange due to the level of noise at the table. The only noise was sounds of eating, no corny jokes or laughter at all. After the four ate, Robin began to fill everyone in on where Beastboy was.

"Shit" said Cyborg

"What's wrong? questioned Robin.

"The spare communicators don't have the range of the ones we have, they might not even pick up that there is a call."

"So we have no idea where he is and if he tries to call us, we can't get to him. Great" Raven said sarcastically with a stoic expression, but inside she was in the middle of a panic attack. 'That dream may have been a premonition.' thought Raven to herself.

"We gotta go track him down and make sure he is safe." said Cyborg. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Sorry to say this, but Beastboy has to wait a bit, after this mission, we can get some honoraries to watch the city while we go to Africa. Titans Go!" exclaimed Robin as the four ran out the door.

"You better be safe, Garfield" murmured Raven to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Titans Go!" exclaimed Robin as the four remaining titans ran to the T-Car. Soon, they were at the scene where a tall, figure dressed in black was standing in the middle of the road. He had a mask on, but when he spoke, there was no doubt that this was an older man.

"Where is the green one?" asked the man as he got into a fighting stance.

"He isn't here, but you're still going down!" yelled Robin as he charged the man.

"Pity, I was wanting to chat with him, I guess I'll just have to find him when I beat you four." said the man as he blocked all of Robin's punches and kicks.

"You will not find our friend!" yelled Starfire as she charged a large starbolt. When she let it loose, The man dodged and the bolt hit Robin, knocking him unconscious, and out of the fight.

"One down, four to go, pity the strongest of you five is gone." muttered the man as he went after Starfire.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chanted Raven as a car encased in black energy was hurled at the man, who dodged the car with ease.

"Who are you!?" yelled Cyborg as he charged the man.

"I am many things, one of which is an old friend of Beastboy" said the man with a chuckle.

"Friend Beastboy would never have a villain friend like you!" Starfire yelled as she tried the same trick. This time it hit Raven, knocking her unconscious.

"It wasn't really friendship, more like me torturing for three years, you guys ever seen his back? the main said with pride in his voice.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Cyborg, not really believing what the man had said, but was still angry that he would joke like that.

"Well, I have to go now and look for my friend. tata!" yelled the man before he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

The titans, defeated, went back to the tower to heal and rest. Cyborg and Starfire, deeply disturbed by the man's words, put the two unconscious titans in the medical bay. Soon after, the two woke up to find two very worried teamates. "Did he get away?" asked Robin as he got out of the bed.

"Yes he did, He also said something that truely upset Cyborg, though I don't understand what the man meant." explained Starfire.

"What did he say, Cy?" asked the leader as he put a hand on the half-robot's shoulder.

"He said he tortured Beastboy for years" whispered Cyborg, "How could Beastboy be so happy if that's true though?" continued Cyborg.

"What else did he say?" asked the boy wonder, disturbed by what Cyborg reported.

"He said we should look on BB's back, have we ever even seen his back?" asked Cyborg

"I almost did when I went to get him for training one day, He was really worried if I saw his back, When I said no, he looked extremely relieved. Now we know why." said Raven, worried for the green boy.

"Friends, what is this tortured, and why do we suddenly want to see Beastboy without a shirt on?" asked Starfire, naive of the term. Robin solemly, explained what it meant and after this Starfire shot into a standing position. "He will not harm our firend any more!" roared Starfire.

"We have to find him, and we have to find him NOW!" yelled Raven as she was about to run out the door.

"Wait, we still have to wait for honoraries to arrive so the city will still be protected!" yelled Robin at the empath.

"We also need to prep the T-ship. I can have it done by the time the honoraries get here." said Cyborg.

Soon, the honorary titans arrived, consisting of Kole, Jericho, Bushido, Argent, and Hotspot. Once they had arrived and Robin had briefed them, the girls dragged the boys to the ship and took off for Africa.

Beastboy's POV

"Home, sweet home," whispered Beastboy to himself as he peered at the vast jungle before him."

"Home, sweet home indeed." said a voice that he hadn't heard in years.

Before Beastboy could react, the man sliced his stomach and his neck open and ran into the night. The last thing Beastboy saw was a strange woman standing over him before his world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Fanfiction! I wanted to tell you guys a little bit more about the story. While I am getting this from my wattpad account, I'm going back and changing bits of the story that I don't like or made the flowing of the story seem weird. This was the first story that I started writing when I got into writing stories so I've had to changed a good bit of it. If you want to see the older version for some reason, it's under mac0740 on wattpad named The Past that Haunts us.

"Alright, guys we should be in range to track BB's communicator." reported Cyborg as he flew the T-jet and studied his communicator at the same time.

"Cyborg, how long until we get to him?"asked Robin as he paced in the ship.

"We should be coming up in five minutes" Cyborg answered.

"He better be right where his communicator is" Raven muttered as she looked out the window for any signs of the changeling.

"Is it just me or is Raven acting really strange when it comes to Beastboy?" Robin whispered to Cyborg.

As Cyborg was about to respond, the ship got to the destination and the four landed the ship. As soon as the heroes made it out of the ship, they saw the communicator lying in a pool of blood.

 ** **Beastboy's POV****

I awoke with a start, not opening my eyes, I remembered the man that tortured me for two years. I also remembered the strange woman that was standing over me. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was in a hut with books everywhere. I felt strange, but much more powerful than I had ever felt.

"Good, you have awoken." stated the strange woman.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"My name is Semira. You were very close to death so to save you, I had to do something you will most likely not like." said Semira as she checked the boy for wounds.

"What did you do?" asked the boy as he looked at her a bit more warily.

"You had lost much of your blood. There was no other way to save you, not even your team mates could have helped you. You almost escaped even me, but you are very strong to awaken after a day of the transformation." explained Semira.

At this, Beastboy began to look at Semira more closely. She was around 5'9 and looked to be in her twenties. She was dressed in a robe with gems that resembled the chakra stone on Raven's forehead.

"When I tell you what I am, you will most likely freak out so it's okay in advance. I'm a full blooded demon." said Semira.

"Like Trigon, why aren't you all four-eyed and trying to enslave mankind?" asked Beastboy.

"Most demons like the world we inhabit. We wish to live in peace and harmony. It is actually rare that a demon goes power-crazy like Trigon did." said Semira as she gave the boy something to wear. It was like his old uniform, but it had armor and it had a dark green cloak. "I have given you power because of your heart. If I had any doubt in my mind that you were not a pure hearted individual, I would have let you die from that man." said Semira.

"How did you heal me and give me a gift and heal me if I was so close to death Raven's magic could not even save me?" asked Beastboy.

"You had lost a majority of your blood from your wounds so I had to give you mine to replace it meaning you are now more demon than man." explained Semira.

"I was more animal than man anyway, I wonder how much human blood I got left in me." Beastboy mused.

The two discussed the changes Beastboy had gained, like growing to an impressive height of 6'3 and filling out with muscle. Physical strength was not the only thing the changeling gained, he could now shift different parts of his body and he could also transform into mythical creatures like the Griffon. A week passed until he asked if he could visit his friends and show them his new transformation. After beating her in a sparring match, she agreed. He then set off toward the tower, unaware of the man following him.

 ** **Tower POV****

"May he rest in peace" said Batman as he lowered the empty casket into the burial site in front of the Tower. The titans had spent days looking for him and found nothing but more blood. A week later, they had to call it quits and return to the tower. A funeral service was called upon for the green hero following a press release by Robin saying that Beastboy was killed in an unknown circumstance in the line of duty. Nearly everyone in the hero community showed up to pay their respects to the green boy including everyone in the Justice League as well as the Doom Patrol. In the tower, the atmosphere was strange; While Robin and Starfire tried to keep spirits high, it did little to comfort Cyborg or Raven. Cyborg refused to believe that Beastboy was gone and was adamant that he had just fallen asleep somewhere and was going to be back any day now. When someone tried to tell him otherwise, he would storm off to go work on his car. Raven had taken the liberty of converting Beastboy's old room into her own, yet she never cleaned it, she just put her clothes in the closet and left the room just like it was when Beastboy lived there. Nobody questioned her about this since she had told all of them in confidence that she had feelings for Beastboy on the ride to Africa.

The service was coming to a close when suddenly a large green bird swooped down and changed into a much more muscular Beastboy.

"Hey guys, who died?" asked the changeling as he saw the casket.

Raven was the first to react and nearly tackled the man. Beastboy was barely able to support the sudden weight of Raven only because of his changes. Raven didn't say anything; she just hugged him as tight as she could which confused him greatly.

"Rae?" he asked.

"Shut up" she muttered as she kept on hugging him.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Beastboy asked the others. In response Robin just pointed to where there was a sign that said R.I.P Beastboy.

"Oooohhhhhh." he said now getting why Raven was hugging him.

"I fucking knew it!" yelled Cyborg.

The service turned into a celebration since their friend was back and they partied until everyone decided that they should be going. Everyone said their goodbyes and left, leaving the titans to clean up in the morning. Before any of them went to bed however, Beastboy called them into the living room for them to ask any questions they liked.

When Beastboy was comfortable on the couch, a voice in his head sounding like Semira told him "don't say anything about what happened yet, just tell them you woke up like that and you went home.

"Why can't I tell them?" asked Beastboy in his mind.

"I don't fully know all of them and I trust that you won't give me away."

"Alright, but I want to ask more questions when I get back to have more training." Beastboy answered in his head.

"You have two weeks and then you can come back here." said Semira as she left the boy's mind.

"How did you get so tall and muscular, you look like you actually eat meat now!" said Cyborg as he looked at the man.

"And what's with the new outfit?" asked Robin.

"One, I woke up like this and two, I found this when I woke up. It was the only thing that fit me so I put it on. I like it more than my other uniform now." answered Beastboy.

The five went on like that well into the night, the four asking questions and Beastboy did his best to answer without giving away his now demonic heritage or his new mother Semira. Eventually, they all called it quits and went to bed. Beastboy was about to make it to his room when he was stopped by Raven calling his name.

"What's up Rae?" asked Beastboy.

"I kind of made some changes to your room when I thought you were gone." She told him.

"What kind of changes?" He opened the door to find the room mostly like it was before he left. He looked around and could see that she had put a small amount of books on his desk and put some clothes in his closet but that was pretty much it. "Did you start living in here?" he asked curiously.

"When I thought you were gone, I missed having you around so I started spending time in here because your aura was strongest here." she explained embarassed.

"My aura?"

"When someone lingers in an area for a long time, their aura starts to be left behind. Most people can't sense auras but I can because of my powers." she said.

"Oh, Rae." he said as he pulled the girl into a hug. He felt guilty about not being able to come back and tell all of the team that he was okay sooner, but he felt the most guilty about leaving Raven like that. They hugged like that before Raven broke the silence with a question.

"Gar?"

"Yes?" he responded, sort of shocked that she used his actual name.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" she asked while looking down embarrased.

"Of course Rae." he responded. They both walked into his room and Raven lied down on the bed while Beastboy started to lie down on the floor.

"Get up here." muttered Raven as she used her powers to pick up Beastboy and put him beside her on the bed. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and turned off the lights. Beastboy had just decided to go to sleep and process everything in the morning when he was less tired.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to add another one soon but I also need to work on transferring over another story as well as more one-shots so it might be a week before I update this again. If you've like it so far, review! If you don't like it, I haven't gotten a flame yet!


End file.
